


Plants

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [16]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: If she hadn't been with him she wouldn't have been there that day.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	Plants

Robin could never keep plants alive. No matter how hard she tried they withered and died. It was a skill she lacked and it frustrated her like hell. She kept on trying though because she wasn't the type to just give up no matter how many times she failed. 

He lets this fuel when he lies in bed in the dark, when doubt begins to creep in about what he's doing. Hughie tells himself that Robin wouldn't give up and quit, so neither should he.

Hughie tells himself he owes her justice, if she hadn't been with him that, she wouldn't have been there for A-Train to run through.


End file.
